1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle passenger restraint system utilizing a seatbelt with a shoulder belt. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle passenger restraint system with a seatbelt having a belt inflatable part configured and arranged to be inflated upon a detection of an impact imparted to a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-294111 discloses a conventional vehicle passenger restraint system employing a seatbelt including a shoulder belt and a lap belt. In this conventional vehicle passenger restraint system, the shoulder belt of the seatbelt includes a belt inflatable part so that a high-pressure gas generated by an inflator is introduced into the belt inflatable part when the vehicle undergoes a collision, thereby inflating the belt inflatable part and generating tension in the shoulder belt. The tension is transmitted even to the lap belt and serves to increase the force with which the passenger is restrained to the seat by the seatbelt.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle passenger restraint system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.